Currently bow hunting for live prey can be made difficult by the fact that an archer's range of successful shots is limited by how steadily they hold the bow. The present invention provides a means for reducing the strain of holding the bow while sighting, and thereby allows the archer to concentrate more on effectively focusing on the target.